


Delicacy

by Axel770



Category: Free!
Genre: AND GAY, Fluff, Friendship, Lighthearted, M/M, Silly boys being silly, Surprise Ending, These dorks, i s2g, i'm sorry i just wanted to write some fluff ; w ;, nagisa has perf timing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel770/pseuds/Axel770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa lacks delicacy, Rei doesn't find it beautiful, Haruka punishes his pitiful boyfriend and Makoto just can't seem to catch a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicacy

Nagisa wasn't delicate.

 

Yes, he was slender than most boys. Yes, he was petite compared to rest of the team. But he was anything but delicate.

 

Rei often pointed this out; 'You lack delicacy.' To which Nagisa would find offense.

 

How rude! He could be as tactful and as gentlemanly as Mako-chan if he wanted to be! It's just that he chose not to.

 

However, that wasn't really Rei's point. Contrary to popular belief, Nagisa was actually pretty strong, for someone of his er, 'stature'. Sometimes, terrifyingly so.

 

Once, for weights training, they had to move all kinds of heavy equipment to the locker room. Everyone watched in awe as Nagisa carried two sandbags over his shoulders like they were a sack of potatoes. When he noticed the stares, all he said was,

 

'Is there something on my face??'

 

On trips back home, when Nagisa would ask Rei to hold his bag while he bought something from the convenience store, Rei would be taken aback by the sudden weight of the said bag, almost being unable to hold it firmly.

 

'Wha- Nagisa-kun, what the heck's inside your bag? A bunch of rocks?!'

 

'You're so silly Rei-chan! I only have my books in there.'

 

Rei never had the chance to confirm the contents of the bag since he was too busy trying not to drop it. Then Nagisa would come back and take it from him, slinging it lazily over his shoulder.

 

'Thanks a bunch Rei-chan!'

 

Oh, Nagisa wasn't delicate. He was a beast. But none of them knew, not even Rei, of the full extent of Nagisa's strength.

* * *

 

Ever since it had started to become warmer, Gou had been relentless. She wasted no time jumping into her training regimen. For weeks it had been nonstop. In the morning, she would have them running circuits. In the afternoon, laps and drills. And on days where they couldn't use the pool, she'd have them in weights training (much to Haru's displeasure)

 

Nagisa had begged her again and again to let them have a day off. Gou relented but eventually after a little more persuasion (and Nagisa waving a Muscles Weekly magazine in front of her) she caved.

 

'W-Well' she started, eyeing the magazine with interest, 'You guys have been improving a lot these days. I suppose taking a day off wouldn't hurt.'

 

'HURRAY!!!' Nagisa cheered, clinging on to Rei who also seemed pleased. 'Told you the magazine would work.'

 

'Hey! That's not why I-'

 

'Come on Rei-chan, we gotta tell Haru-chan and Mako-chan! Let's all go out somewhere together!'

 

'Wai- Nagisa-kun, don't push me!'

 

Off they went. Gou shook her head and sighed.

 

 _Oh well!_ She had much better things to do anyway. 'Those muscles won't gawk at themselves!' 

* * *

 

'A day-off?'

 

'That's right Mako-chan!' Nagisa pulled at the taller brunette. 'I already got Gou-chan's permission and Goro-chan's not coming in today! Ama-chan-sensei is busy grading papers and now all we need is the club president's approval! Please Mako-chan! Please please please!!'

 

Makoto tried to consider it but there wasn't much he could do when Nagisa was practically on the floor begging him.

 

'Sure Nagisa! We do deserve a little break now and then. I'll grant it.'

 

Nagisa brightened up so much, Makoto went a little blind.

 

'YEEY!! That's the spirit Mako-chan! As expected of our club president!'

 

Makoto blushed a little. Haru who was beside him huffed.

 

'Then if that's it then let's all go out together later! Waah this is gonna be so much fun!'

 

'Eh?' Makoto uttered looking surprised. Nagisa pouted.

 

'You don't want to?'

 

'A-Ah, of course... I want to...' Makoto said reluctantly while glancing at Haru who seemed to be ignoring him completely.

 

'Great! Then we'll see you guys after class later! I can't wait! I'm so excited!! Laters!'

 

Rei who seemed to notice the palpable tension between The two childhood friends gave them an apologetic look before catching up with Nagisa who was already planning on what to do later.

 

'We can go to this place... And then we can go karaoke! Wah, it's gonna be so much fun! I wonder if Haru-chan's gonna sing-!'

 

Rei clasped a hand on Nagisa's shoulder.

 

'What's up Rei-chan?'

 

'You..'

 

'...hm?'

 

'You really do lack delicacy.'

* * *

 

'I'm sorry Haru!' Makoto clasped his hand in front Haru with his head bowed down but he went ignored.

 

'I... I couldn't say no... Even though we already had... plans... I couldn't say no to Nagisa! I'm sorry!'

 

Silence. It wasn't a bad thing but it wasn't a good thing either. Silence for Makoto meant either Haru was pretending not to care or he was stewing in his own rage. Makoto should only start worrying if-

 

'Tsk.'

 

'...a-ah.'

 

Did he just... click his tongue? Makoto wondered, beads of sweat trailing down his forehead. He had just imagined it. No way that Haru, his Haru, would click his tongue at him. His mind was just playing a trick! Yes, that must be it!There was no other explanation!

 

The silence was deafening now and Makoto felt like something (or someone) was squeezing down on in his throat.

 

It was only but a glare. It barely lasted for more than a few seconds. But that piercing cerulean gaze was enough for Makoto to know what Haru was really telling him;

 

_Makoto is an idiot._

'HARUUU!!' 

* * *

 

Believe it or not Haru was actually enjoying himself. It had been awhile since all four of them had been together like this and it was nice just spending time with them. Though he made sure to stay the farthest from Makoto much to the latter's misery.

 

Despite his initial indifference, he was actually having a pretty good time (that and he was getting his kicks out of torturing his pitiful boyfriend.) In fact, he even surprised himself when he agreed to sing in karaoke. Nagisa cheered him on loudly and took pictures for 'future references'. Rei was muttering to himself about how Haruka-senpai had a such 'beautiful' voice and that he too wanted to grasp such beauty. Makoto was fidgeting in his seat, wanting to say something to Haru too but when they made eye contact, Haru looked away so fast that he swore he heard Makoto whimper.

 

This was fun, Haru decided. 

* * *

 

The sun was setting and yet Haru still wouldn't talk to him. Makoto sighed. Right now while they were walking, Nagisa was clinging onto Haru's arm, bugging him about something. And Haru... He was letting him. It wasn't like Makoto to get jealous. But Haru has been avoiding him all day! All he wanted to do was to rip Nagisa off of Haru and drag the freestyle swimmer back to his house where they'd do what they were originally supposed to do that night.

 

Makoto sighed.

 

'Senpai?'

 

'A-Ah Rei...'

 

'Senpai, are you okay? You've been sighing a lot.'

 

Makoto shook his head, 'Umhm. It's nothing. Just a little... tired, is all.'

 

'Is that so? Well if you want, I do have a sports drink here. Though I apologize. I've already taken a sip from it.'

 

Unbeknownst to them, a certain pair seemed just as intent on their conversation.

 

'Ah, no, no. I don't mind at all. Thank you for the offer, Rei!'

 

Rei beamed at him and started fishing the drink from his bag when Nagisa suddenly wedged himself in between them.

 

'Aah, aah...! I'm thirsty too Rei-chan! Can you give me some of your sports drink too?'

 

Without even waiting for a reply, Nagisa snatched the bottle away and started to gulp down its contents.

 

'Wha- Nagisa-kun! What's the big idea?!'

 

'NGANGEENGUNGEUKT-'

 

'Nagisa, don't talk when your drinking!' Makoto chastised.

 

'Oh geez! At least leave some for Makoto-senpai!!'

 

'Oops! All gone! Sorry Rei-chan, Mako-chan. Guess I was reeeeally thirsty!'

 

'Ugh. I'm going to buy a new one. I'm so sorry Makoto-senpai.'

 

Makoto laughed and waved him away. 'It's fine Rei.'

 

Rei glared at Nagisa before running over to the nearest vending machine. Nagisa didn't look even the tiniest bit guilty and honestly looked a little pleased with himself.

 

'Jeez, Nagisa. Why did you have to go do that?' Makoto asked, exasperated. Nagisa stared at him without even blinking.

 

'I will protect Rei-chan's virgin lips.'

 

'...what.'

 

Nagisa just flashed him a very Nagisa-like grin before going after the bespectacled blue-haired boy.

 

Nagisa could be such a puzzle sometimes. Well whatever. Makoto turned to see the real source of his problems today only to be greeted by its sulking form.

 

Oh no.

 

In his own bouts of jealousy Makoto had forgotten a very important aspect of his own partner; Haru was a very jealous person.

 

Makoto inched closer to the sulking Haru. And he dared, did he ever, to reach out a hand to him.

 

'Umm, Haru... I'm sor-'

 

Haru's eyes which were always a translucent cerulean like the calm of a sea was now a raging storm of piercing peridot that stabbed Makoto's insides like a rapier. No words were exchanged but Haru left Makoto crying on the sidewalk. 

* * *

 

'Waah! The stars are out tonight!' Nagisa stared up into the starry night with twinkling eyes.

 

'Indeed they are.' Rei watched them with just as much fervor.

 

'Come on! Come on! Let’s go watch them!' Nagisa excitedly shoved them to a place where they could watch the stars properly.

 

All four of them sat on some railings (with Haru situated at the far left and Makoto on the far right) just watching the stars. Nagisa started naming constellations and Rei would point out that there was no such thing. They would argue and Makoto would laugh and Haru would smile. It felt so peaceful.

 

But still. Makoto wished Haru would talk to him. Or at least look at him. The sigh he let out was enough to disturb the peace.

 

'Alright. That's it.' Nagisa said with a huff. 'Mako-chan, you've been sighing all this time! And Haru-chan, you've been avoiding Mako-chan!'

 

Both avoided the eye contact with the blonde which only enraged him more. He grabbed them by the ears and pulled hard.

 

'Ow ow ow ow!!!'

 

'Ouch! What the-'

 

'ALL I WANTED WAS FOR THE FOUR OF US TO HAVE FUN DAY-OFF TODAY AND YOUR FIGHTING IS RUINING IT!'

 

'N-Nagisa! Stop! I understand! I do! Just let go, please it really hurts!' Makoto pleaded. Nagisa obliged with a grin.

 

'There we go!'

 

Makoto and Haru both groaned. Somewhere in the background, Rei commented of Nagisa’s lack of delicacy.

 

Makoto rubbed his sore ear and for the first time today, finally looked a Haruka properly. Even though he still wouldn't look at him.

 

'Haru... I'm sorry for, um... breaking our promise. I shouldn't have. I was being really... I was a big idiot. Please let me make it up to you.'

 

Though Haru wasn't looking at him, his words had reached him, as they always did. He supposes he's had enough of making Makoto suffer for today. Besides, he did have a lot of fun so he has Makoto to thank for that. He was just about ready to apologize too when,

 

'Awww! That's so sweet Mako-chan!' Nagisa said giving him a nice big pat on the back.

 

'Wha- Eh- Uaah!!'

 

(The sound of branches cracking and a loud thud.)

 

'Ah.'

 

The rest of them stared at the scene that just unfolded, wide-eyed, disbelief flooding their systems. _Did that really just happen?_

 

Rei was the first one to come to his senses. He turned to Nagisa with wide unbelieving eyes.

 

'DID YOU JUST PUSH HIM OFF?!'

 

Nagisa just stared back at him dumbfounded, unable to speak.

 

'MAKOTO!!' Haru yelled, jumping over the railings.

 

'Ah, HARU-CHAN WAIT!'

 

'OH MY GOD NAGISA. OH MY GOD.'

**Author's Note:**

> TBC? teehee.


End file.
